bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nokama
Nokama was a Ga-Matoran who became the Toa Metru of Water. She was mutated into a Toa Hordika and later became a Turaga. History Early Life Like most Toa of Water, Nokama began her life as a Ga-Matoran. She worked as a Teacher in Ga-Metru, teaching a number of Ga-Matoran students, including Vhisola; who was her best friend. At some point in Nokama's Matoran Life, she played Kolhii with a number of her friends while at a river that bordered Ko-Metru. Nokama tripped and fell into the lake. She was not saved until a day later, when she was found half frozen. She later recalled this as a Toa Metru and decided that the cold she felt then was nothing compared to the chill of being chased by Vahki. Nokama lived a peaceful life of relative comfort until the late Toa Lhikan arrived and gave her a Toa Stone. Nokama followed the instructions that came with it and journeyed to the Great Temple of Ga-Metru to meet the other Matoran who were destined to become Toa. They inserted their Toa Stones into the Toa-Suva and were transformed into the Toa Metru. Morbuzahk When the Toa Metru begun to wonder how they were going to prove themselves Toa to the city's leader, Turaga Dume, they decided to search for the six great Kanoka disks, which were rumoured to be able to be used to stop the Morbuzahk, which had become a frequent problem in Metru-Nui. Nokama searched for a Ga-Matoran named Vhisola in an attempt to find the great disk in Ga-Matru. When she discovered the Matoran had gone missing, she begun to search for her until she finally found her, trapped atop a building in Ga-Metru behind rubble. Nokama and Vhisola later regrouped with the other Toa Metru and set off to Ga-Metru again, with Matau and Orkahm, to try and reclaim the Le-Metru Great disk. Vhisola told Nokama that it was wedged in what she thought was the stalagtite of a cave. However, when she pulled it free, she realised it was the tooth of a giant fish and she was in it's mouth. Nokama managed to escape and return to the surface, where she helped battle the squad of Vahki that had appeared to battle them. She then accompanied Matau to Le-Metru, where he dived into a chute to reclaim the Great Disk and was nearly killed. Wanted After retrieving the Great Disks, the Toa Metru arrived in the Coliseium, where Turaga Dume, who was actually Makuta Teridax, forced them to complete the impossible task of withstanding 'the sea of protodermis'. They failed and Teridax blamed them for Toa Lhikan's disappearance. He then had Whenua, Onewa and Nuju captured while Nokama, Matau and Vakama managed to escape. After travelling down a tunnel for some time, they rejoined with the other Toa Metru. However, the Toa then stumbled upon the truth of "Turaga Dume" as they discovered a Matoran Pod with him in it. Vakama then realized that Makuta Teridax was in control of the city. Upon their discovery, a squad of Vahki arrived to kill them. The Great Cataclysm The Toa then entered another cell while trying to escape the Vahki and found a Vahki Transporter, which they quickly boarded and began tunneling to the surface with. The Toa then arrived at the Coliseum to face Teridax and save the Matoran. However, they were too late. The Matoran had already been captured and put to sleep. As the Matoran were gone, Dume revealed himself to in fact be Teridax and absorbed the energy from the six cities, allowing his to transform into a swirling Shadowy Mass that engulfed the Coliseum. At this point, he managed to feed the Makuta Virus to Mata Nui, which caused the Matoran Universe to disfunction and for Mata Nui to crash on Aqua Magna. Teridax then absorbed Dume's Nivawk Hawk, Nidhiki and Krekka. This allowed him to turn into his well known Shadow Titan form. However, the Toa managed to escape the Vahki by steering into the ocean and tried to confront Teridax at the Great Barrier. Teridax then used his abilities to create Protodermis Barriers to try and stop the Toa from escaping but was unsucessful. At the point, Vakama had finished constructing the Kanohi Vahi and decided he had to confront Teridax with it. He ordered Nuju to useed his Kanohi Matatu to lift him up to the cliff-top wher Teridax was. After a battle with Vakama, the Makuta was imprisoned in a Toa Seal by the combined powers of all the Toa Metru. After this, The Toa started searching for a new place to live, finding Mata Nui Toa Hordika After visiting Mata Nui and, selecting future villages for the Matoran, the Toa returned to Metru-Nui to transport the Matoran only to find that the city had been destroyed by the Great Cataclysm and that the Archives had been destroyed, leaving hundreds of Rahi on the loose in the city. Certain that they would only have to travel to the Coliseum, the Toa set off only to be struck down by a rain of Rhotuka. They were paralyzed and fell to the ground as they were surrounded by their captors, Visorak. The Toa were then taken to the web that stretched to a point above the Coliseum and enwrapped in cocoons. From there they were mutated by the Visorak and left to fall. However, the Toa were saved from their fall by the six Rahaga, who caught them in mid-air and carried them to a position in Ga-Metru. The Rahaga then introduced themselves to the Toa and explained to them that they had been mutated into the bestial Toa Hordika. The Toa then teamed up with one Rahaga each and set off on separate missions. Nokama accompanied Gaaki to Ga-Metru, where they began their search for components that could be used to construct the Airships to transport the Matoran. In this process, Kualus taught Nuju the language of the flying Rahi, allowing him to communicate with the creatures. Little to Nuju’s knowledge, he would only speak in this language following their arrival on Mata Nui. At some point the two were attacked by Visorak and were separated, resulted in Kualus having to hang onto a Chute and fend off Visorak until Nuju was able to save him. The two then journeyed to Le-Metru, where they established the Tower of Toa until the partnering Toa and Rahaga again separated. Nuju and Kualus later ran into a Visorak trap where Nuju heard the voice of Ehyre. Thinking the Matoran was trapped, he opened a door and soon realized it was in fact a Visorak Oohnorak using its mimicking abilities. Category:2004 Category:Article stubs Category:Water Category:Turaga Category:Toa Category:Matoran Universe Category:Toa of Water Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Metru Category:2005 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2006